A Question of Pyramids
by willshakespeare-immortalbard
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE ENCHANTRESS! Not much to say anyway, but a small summary inside the actual story. Rated K-plus for somewhat confusing conversation. Please read/review!


**A/N—Disclaimer: I don't own this! Everything belongs to Michael Scott. **_**Everything**_**.**

** Note: Contains **_**SPOILERS **_**from **_**"The Enchantress"**_**—please don't read this if you don't want spoilers. Thank you!**

** Summary: ************************ "Is that question pronounced with an accent on the word **_**pyramid**_**? Or on **_**sun**_**? Or any?" "**_**Pyramid**_**." Rated K-plus simply because it's a little random and might contain some…some **_**confusing**_** conversation.**

* * *

**A Question of Pyramids**

"Why is it called the Pyramid of the Sun?"

The sunlight glinted off the golden pyramid, and reflected itself in the diverse colors in the two immortals' eyes, turning the pale blue and dark brown irises into rainbows. The glass lenses of Will Shakespeare's glasses sent rays of prismatic color bouncing down the steps.

"Mmm?" Palamedes' voice was a deep rumble. Lying on his back waiting for the army to reach their standpoint, the sun shining down on him, his voice bore resemblance to the contented purr of a sunbathing cat.

Will pushed himself up, settling himself in a more comfortable sitting position. "Why is it called the Pyramid of the Sun, Palamedes?"

The Saracen Knight mimicked Will's movement, sitting on the steps of the pyramid, stretching his legs out before him. "Is that question pronounced with an accent on the word _pyramid_? Or on _sun_? Or any?" he asked, glancing down the steps at the slowly approaching army, then at his watch. "We have about ten minutes, by the way."

Shakespeare nodded, his eyes flitting in the direction of the anpu, and then he shifted once more, pulling his legs up into a butterfly position and leaning his back against the step behind him. "On _pyramid_."

"Alright: so you're asking why it's called the _Pyramid_ of the Sun."

"Exactly."

"Perhaps because it's a pyramid?" Palamedes' eyes glittered with amusement as he looked down at his friend. "That's generally why things are called by their shape."

"But it's not a pyramid."

"What do you mean?"

Will's eyebrows rose. "Really, Palamedes? You of all people should know the answer to this one."

"How so?"

"Isn't a pyramid supposed to be a triangle? I mean, I'm fairly certain that there's a complex mathematical formula that actually tells us what makes a pyramid a pyramid, but what with you being a knight and I a writer, I don't think the chances of us finding the formula on the steps of…whatever this is…is very likely."

"It would certainly be time consuming."

"Certainly. And we have what—five minutes?"

"Still ten. They're slower than I thought. But if you could condense it into five we could be sure of a conclusion."

"So, aside from mathematics, which we've decided not to pursue, we're stuck with a typical description of a pyramid—namely, a _three-sided, tipped, triangular, three-dimensional shape_. Erm…" Will stood, tripping on the steps, and waved up toward the top of the Pyramid. "Does this fit that description? I don't believe it does."

"I don't see how it doesn't, Will. Elaborate."

"We are on one side of a _four_-sided structure. First part of the definition: finished."

"Will…" Palamedes sighed, amusement touching his voice. "Are we going to make that our premise? Because I don't think that'll hold."

"No. Our premise is that the top of this square pyramid is _flat_. So now we've done away with the second part of the definition. And we find ourselves on the steps of a four-sided, flat-topped, stepped structure. Does this sound like a pyramid?" He looked expectantly at the knight.

Palamedes shifted also, once again echoing Will's position. His sword balanced on his lap, he turned to look at Shakespeare. "No, I will admit that it certainly doesn't sound like a pyramid. So…you're trying to say that you believe the Pyramid of the Sun to be erroneously named?"

"Falsely named."

"That is a little harsh, Will. To assume that the creators of the Pyramid to be purposefully deceiving the inhabitants, who, I am sure, already know what a pyramid is, is rather—to be honest, I didn't think you capable of such a wild conspiracy theory."

"It's not a conspiracy theory! But, to get back on the subject, we don't know for certain that the inhabitants of Danu Talis _do_ know what a pyramid is. I mean, they're…let's say uneducated, at the very least. We can safely assume, though, that the creators of the Pyramid are perfectly aware of the shape of a pyramid. Which means that they must know that this is, quite clearly, _not_ a pyramid. Which means they're deceiving the populace, for their own twisted—oh, you're quite right, Palamedes." Shakespeare flushed pink. "That is a conspiracy theory, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. But we have five minutes. Maybe less. Your point, William?"

"This shouldn't be called the Pyramid of the Sun. And you ought to know what it should be called—you have Babylonian blood in you, Palamedes."

"And?"

Will, who had stayed standing, sat down and slowly repositioned himself before turning his large blue eyes on the Saracen Knight and proclaiming "It should be called the _Ziggurat _of the Sun!"

* * *

**That would be my argument, and it seemed fitting, taking Will's statement on his own curiosity into account, that he should be the one to say it all. **_**Please read/review!**_


End file.
